Foolish
by snowwy-night-sky
Summary: Because just like the traveler, Lucy is also a fool.


**I'm back again with my second FT fanfic ^^**

**Oh, and please, forgive my grammar mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the story where I got the idea for this story.**

**Oh, and this is told in Natsu's POV**

* * *

It was a very normal mission on a very normal day. A fight between me and Gray (I don't know who started it), then act all friendly with Ice Princess because Erza scared the heck out of us. Then we will knock the shit out of the bandits, destroy the whole town (accidentally, of course), then go to the mayor to collect our reward but get nothing because the money will be used to repair the whole town. The town was two days away from Magnolia so we decided to spend the night in a nearby town.

As it turns out, the nearby town was full of liars and people desperate for money. There were also some people who seemed that they are going to steal money, but obviously, they decided against it since Erza, Gray and I are just downright scary. But the word "scary" just applies to the three of us. Lucy looks nowhere near scary. To be honest, the very first time I meet Lucy, I thought that a rabbit could scare her into hiding, and I still do, even if I know just how freakishly powerful she can be when she wants to. And she sure is easily tricked. A lot.

An old woman dressed in a very shabby clothes and a veil on her head approached us. But instead talking to _us_, she directed her question to _Lucy_, even if I was the one closest to her."Excuse me, Miss? I am really embarrassed to say this but could I have some money or just anything you have? My son is really sick right now and I have no money to buy him medicine." The old woman faked a sob, and blew her nose on her veil. Seriously, if she's gonna start acting then she should do a better job. _I_ could clearly see through her lie.

Lucy quickly reached into her pockets and pulled out some jewels and gave it to the old woman."Oh! I'm really sorry but I don't really have enough money. But here, I'll give you some coins. I wish your son good health!" She smiled warmly as we started walking away again. The old woman did not even thanked Lucy.

The incident happened again, and again, and _again_. People would ask for money saying this and that, and Lucy just kept on giving them. She even gave them her newly brought bracelet that she _ohhh-ed _and _ahh-ed _at last week. And boy, it was the reason she almost never got to pay her rent. And after she hands out the money or something, she wishes them well. There were also some people who looked like they wanted to approach Lucy too, but Erza glared at them, sending them running away in the opposite direction.

"Lucy, why do you keep on giving them everything? Soon you will be left with nothing! Even your rent money and you won't be able to buy fish." Happy asked as he perched himself on Lucy's head. I have thought of that too. Seriously, even without enhanced sense you could tell that they are lying. I stared at Lucy expectedly, waiting for her answer.

"Well, it's just that I really can't say no to them."

"Yes you can! You just have to tell them 'No', then they won't ask you for more."

"Err, it's not that really easy. When I look at them I just can't help but sympathize. it's the least I can do because comparing myself to them, I can still consider myself lucky because I can still afford to buy things. "

"What if they are just lying?" Seriously, those guys just reek of lies, but I didn't want to tell her that, it might just make her sad, knowing that her kindness might just go to waste.

"It's still fine. Because if you'll just think about it, they'd still have to lie just to have something they never had." She said as Happy flew over to me and she proceeded to fix her hair that got messed up because of Happy.

"Lucy!" Erza suddenly exclaimed, with that scary look on her face (actually, even her poker face is still scary) that made me and Gray froze in place (oh the irony).

"W-what?" Lucy had this smile on her face but it really looks forced. And she is visibly shaking.

"You are so kind." Erza said as she pulled Lucy into a head smashing, bone breaking hug. It took me and Gray's effort to free Lucy from Erza's tight hug.

"Let's go now guys. I want to get home as soon as possible and have a nice hot bath!" Lucy said as she rubbed her head, probably thinking that there'll be a bruise next morning on her cute face. She started to walk in front of us with Happy flying by her side. As the three of us walked behind Lucy and Happy, there was a silent agreement between us to scare those people who were trying to get near Lucy. Lucy has no more money left and I'm pretty sure that if those people asked her for something, she might give her clothes to them. I don't want her to walk around in her underwear. Only I have the privilege of staring at her smokin' hot body.

* * *

It was already night time. Our original plan is to sleep at the nearby town but we obviously can't. So we decided to just camp at the woods. Everyone is already asleep around the fire, subconsciously seeking heat. Lucy is sleeping beside me, with her head on my lap.

While I was staring at Lucy's face, I remembered a story that Igneel once told me. It was about a traveler who was easily fooled. He went into a town and got tricked by the townspeople. Every time someone asks him for something, he gives it to them immediately, even if it is his shoes or clothes it is they are asking. And as he gave his possessions to them, he wished them happiness. When he has nothing left to give and is bare naked, he went inside the forest, not knowing that there are monsters in it. The monsters also tricked him, but since he has nothing left to give, he gave out his arms and legs and his body and eventually, all that was left to him was his head. Then as the last monster asked him for something, he gave his eyes. The last monster thanked him and gave him a "present" in return for his kindness, and then the monster dropped a small piece of a paper, with a 'Fool' written on it. The foolish traveler cried and repeatedly thanked the monster, saying that it is the very first time he ever received a gift from someone. And while he was crying, he died.

Of course, after Igneel finished telling me the story, I told him that the traveler really IS foolish because he gave everything he has, and dying because of it. Even now, I still think that the traveler is a fool. But a different kind of fool.

I also can't help but compare Lucy to the foolish traveler. I guess that is another reason why I don't want Lucy to keep on giving out to the people on that town. Don't get me wrong. Giving is good, but i have this little fear that if she kept on giving, she might just turn out just like the foolish traveler who died because he kept on giving.

Lucy is a fool, just like the traveler. But I still love her, despite her foolishness and naivety. It just makes me want to protect her even more.

I felt my eyes drooping after that last thought. As I started to get ready to sleep, I kissed her cheeks one last time for this day.

"I love you, my foolish Lucy."

And with that, I fell into a blissful sleep, with my foolish Lucy in my arms.

* * *

**I got the story of the Foolish Traveler from Fruits Basket. It was a really heart warming story and it touched my heart. Then while I was watching the closing ceremony of the Olympics, an idea struck me. And this is how this story is born. I wanted to publish this last night but I never got to finish the story. I would usually finish a story in one day since if I put it out until tomorrow, I would lose the inspiration to write the story. And believe me, I have lots of unfinished story because my laziness got the better of me.**

**Oh, and by the way, for those who have read my first FT story 'Goodbye', I am really sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I was so busy with my moving here in US and I left the notebook where I wrote the story in Natsu's POV. And I was also busy with my GED. I'm 16 but I was a senior in my home country and my mom didn't want me to go to school here in US since I came from a science institute high school, studying with college students and the thing they teach in the schools here, it has been thought to me three years much earlier. I'm still trying to find my inspiration to write Natsu's POV. To be honest I did not expect my first FT story to be a success. I was only expecting a two or three reviews but wow. 18 reviews? Just... wow. Thank you guys.**

**Oh, before I forgot, if you guys want to read The Foolish Traveler, here are the links:**

** .com(slash)2008(slash)03(slash)29(slash)foolish-traveler(slash)**

**PS: Please, if you do find mistakes and errors, please point it out to me and I'll fix it.**

**Thank you and please review!**


End file.
